


Kiss me.

by o_my_austen_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: small drabble hogwarts setting.





	Kiss me.

‘Kiss me’.

‘Draco!’, Hermione cried, cheeks flushing and ears searing, ‘ Are you insane? No, just give me back my book.’

‘Come on, you said you’ll give me anything for it, and that’s what I want’ All I want Draco thought silently to himself. It was probably pathetic and disgusting coercing the girl he liked to kiss him. But what else was a spoiled rich boy to do, when the object of his desires wouldn’t even look up from her bloody book if he was on fire. 

‘Draco, that is entirely inappropriate! How dare you ask me that, you’re despicable.’  
‘Whoa-whoa i'm just trying to hold a diplomatic nature to this we aren’t animals Hermione. You do want this book don’t you?’. Hermione huffed glaring at the young malfoy. 

Draco stared bewitched as the small witch attempted to jump up and down to reach her beloved tome. He couldn’t help his eyes drifting down to the open collar of her school shirt. Her collarbones shouldn’t be indecent, but the sight of them alluring him to the heaven he knew was mere itches below was enough to make him stifle a groan. Draco attempted to be discreet as he adjusted himself, all while smirking down at the curly haired witch.

‘Draco’. Uh oh the tone of her voice now sounded on the wrong side of pleading, reminding draco that this was not a fun flirtation but rather him forcing himself into her company. Draco sighed, glancing down at the floor before he began to drop down the book to hand it to the annoying, swooty and gorgeous girl. His surprise was unparalleled when Granger pursed her pink lips and placed a kiss center on his mouth

He could not help the ragged gasp that left him as her lips pressed onto his, oh this was heaven, better than he ever imagined she was golden she was- Pinching the book out of his now fully dropped hand and giving him a self-confident smirk of her own, before bounding out of the library. He was not able to see the smile that overtook her features before quickly schooling them into a passive expression.

Draco stayed there, amongst the waft of 100 year old books with their yellowing pages, the dusty tiffany lampshade light and the sunlight passing in stripes across the worn down carpet. He stayed there bewildered and elated with a smile across his face and he shook his head, laughing. 

What a swot.


End file.
